


Warm, Dark Night

by tonabuns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, No but really, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: Alright, well... I meant for this to be smutty, but this is genuinely just downright filthy. In the best possible way. This fic is pretty damn heavy on the praise kink, let me tell ya. 
A new experience leads to a confession from Alex. Maggie is into it. There's also spanking. 
Did I mention this is filthy?





	

Alex had always been athletic and enthusiastic when it came to her sex life with Maggie. She challenged her partner, never letting her stay in control for too long. It was like a sparring match. It was intense, passionate, fun, and so, so good. 

And they were never rough with one another. They never had to be to incite a reaction or to enjoy each other. There was softness, wetness, heat, slow and deep, sweaty and breathy.

But one night… it became even more. Different— in a good way. They had gone to dinner, as usual. They had walked through the park on their way back to Alex’s. And something grew in the air surrounding them with every hour that ticked by, gently licking their skin with electricity, filling them up every time their eyes met and ever time their skin touched. 

It started when Maggie had helped Alex zip up her dress before going out, brushing her fingertips across Alex’s neck and watching her shiver. It continued as Alex touched Maggie’s leg under the table and when they looked at each other over their wine glasses as they drank.

They fucked against the front door immediately upon entering the apartment, Maggie pressing her teeth down on the top of Alex’s breast. Alex had always been a little quicker to come than Maggie had—something Maggie loved to tease her about and watch her blush—but this time it was barely even a couple of minutes before she shuddered and convulsed around Maggie’s fingers, her orgasm producing far more wetness than usual. 

Maggie had picked her up by the hips, letting Alex’s wrinkled dress fall to the floor before walking to the bedroom.

If Alex’s reactions said anything, Maggie was quite sure that Alex had enjoyed the roughness of their sex immensely. But the detective knew it needed to be confirmed, discussed, and said out loud. Still glazed in sweat and now gently relaxing with one another in bed, Maggie spoke up. “I uh… got kinda carried away…” she said. “You okay?”

Alex ran her fingers through her damp hair and over the side of her still flushed cheeks. She caught Maggie’s eye from a moment before turning her body towards her, staring at her intently and mouth parting. 

“What?” Maggie whispered softly.

Alex paused for another moment, pensive. “I…um…”

Maggie watched a vulnerable look pass over Alex as the woman looked down at the bed in front of her. 

“Hey,” Maggie hushed, feeling Alex’s flushed cheek with her palm. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She placed a kiss beside Alex’s nose, running a hand through her auburn hair and waiting for Alex to feel comfortable.

“I liked it,” Alex spoke. 

Maggie smiled. “The sex in general or uh… the fact that I, uh…” Maggie slid her hand over the fading bite mark on the top of Alex’s breast. She looked up, meeting Alex’s eyes and opting not to finish her sentence.

“That.” Alex replied breathily. She swallowed thickly. “Both. But I meant… I enjoyed it. You… taking control. Having… power… over me.”

Maggie’s eyes began to shine. She smoothed a hand down Alex’s back and onto her ass. “You, uh… gonna give me some ground rules for the next time, there, gunslinger?” She squeezed her hand, scraping her nails over the skin. 

Alex let out a breath, humming and pushing her ass back into Maggie’s hand. “Like what? How does…” She trailed off as Maggie began to kiss her neck, brushing her lips and tongue over her jaw. “…How is this supposed to work?”

Maggie grinned and rose, pushing Alex onto her back and straddling her stomach. She pressed her tender, wet sex against the soft skin of Alex’s abdomen, letting out a contented sigh as Alex’s jaw fell, her hands coming up to grip Maggie’s hips. 

In response, Maggie took Alex’s wrists in her hands, pushing them above Alex’s head. “Tell me what you want, baby,” she whispered against Alex’s cheek.

Alex’s eyes grew a soft and wide, doe-like as her mouth opened forlornly. “I…don’t…I—”  
Maggie shushed her, taking her ear lobe into her mouth, then trailing down to suck a nipple.

Alex arched her back and let out a moaning whine. Her hands, however, never left the spot above her head — right where Maggie had left them. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Maggie spoke into Alex’s ear.

The reaction in Alex’s body was immediate. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back, exposing her neck as a shudder shook deep through her.

Maggie watched every step of it, drawing it in and bathing in it. Oh.

“I know, baby,” Maggie spoke, running her fingers over Alex’s open lips. She thought back to something a friend had told her once. “Hey, look at me,” she hushed.

Alex’s eyes opened, wide and flashing.

“’Red’ is ‘stop’, okay? ‘Red’ means that you want me to stop.”

Alex nodded, eyes still on Maggie’s, brushing her lips against Maggie’s fingers some more.

“Good. Now, why don’t you turn over for me? Do you want to do that for me?”

Alex shallowed thickly, rolling over and keeping her hands above her head as Maggie shifted to give her room.

“Up,” she instructed, hands lifting Alex’s hips. Alex pulled her legs under herself, pushing her ass out and moaning into the pillow underneath her.

Maggie hummed, massaging Alex’s smooth, pert ass with both hands. “I know, we don’t do this position very often, do we?” She lifted one hand and brought it down on Alex’s upper ass in a small clap, a playful test run. Alex jumped, relaxed, then moaned.

Maggie let out a chuckle. “Mmm-hm. I thought you might like that.” She landed another one, this time with her palm instead of her fingers, right on the side of the cheek. Maggie watched, mesmerized, as wetness escaped from Alex’s swollen sex and dripped onto the sheets beneath them.

Maggie’s mouth began to water. Taken by the passion, she let her hand come down on Alex again, running her nails over the red ass in front of her. “You’re doing so good, baby.” She spanked Alex again. “So good.” And again. Maggie could hear Alex whining into the cushions as Alex’s hips began to rock on their own accord.

Leaning back, Maggie ran her fingers down the crease of Alex’s ass, over the innocent, puckered star there, and gently through Alex’s pussy lips.

“Come here, baby,” she said, wrapping her arm around Alex’s upper thighs, pulling them closed and under her control, and sunk two twisting fingers into Alex’s pussy. Alex pulled the pillow from under her face, letting loose a low groan and immediately thrusting her hips back onto Maggie’s fingers. 

“Shhh…” Maggie coaxed, laying twisting, thorough strokes into Alex, “Let me take care of you, baby. Shhh…” She continued for a few more minutes, slowing when she felt Alex’s pussy beginning to twitch, then continuing when she felt it settle.

“Are you going to show me, baby? Hm?” Maggie added a finger, rubbing all three against Alex’s front wall. Too overwhelmed to pay attention, Alex didn’t even try to understand what Maggie meant. “Show me, baby. Clench for me.” 

She did as Maggie asked without thinking, desperate to please, squeezing tighter on her fingers and feeling more of her own wetness seep out. 

“More,” Maggie commanded, spanking Alex once again. Feeling Alex twitch around her fingers, she added, “You better not come without my permission.”

Alex was beside herself. Alex clawed at the sheets beneath her, moving mindlessly

Then, Maggie’s finger’s found it. A tender, swollen spot just after a little valley in the muscle. She watched Alex spasm in front of her, closing her legs around Maggie’s fingers. Maggie smiled, pleased with herself. “Ah ah ah,” she said, “Are you closing your legs? Why don’t you open for me.” When Alex didn’t reply, Maggie used her fingers to apply pressure to Alex’s G-spot, making her convulse again. “Spread. Now.”

Alex slowly spread her knees once again, body arching so desperately that her breasts were nearly flat on the bed as she held her ass high. She felt Maggie’s breath on her shoulder blade behind her. “Good girl,” Maggie whispered. “Such a good girl.” She began to slowly massage Alex’s spot, pressing, rubbing, and teasing. 

“Does that feel good? Hm?” The feeling was so intense for Alex that tears began to run down her cheeks. 

Continuing her massage, tapping on Alex’s front wall, she laid a kiss on Alex’s hip. “Alright baby, you can come soon.” She applied more pressure, slowly speeding up her hand and rotating her wrist. “But I want you to be real loud for me.”

A growl tore through Alex’s throat, animalistic and frenzied. She thrust her hips back into Maggie, humping desperately, letting out shrill whines every time Maggie brushed against the spot that had become far more swollen and sensitive than before. Maggie landed a few more heavy spanks onto Alex’s ass, thrusting jerkily into Alex’s pussy, until Alex’s whole body suddenly contracted, frozen in place. It was a full ten seconds before it relaxed into shudders, loud, guttural groans leaving Alex’s throat. Wetness poured over Maggie’s hand, dripping consistently onto the bed sheets beneath Alex’s knees.

Maggie watched in awe, fingers still rubbing softly inside her lover as it went on for minutes, spinning and throwing Alex, pushing noises from her lungs, until Alex had no more energy in her body to orgasm for any longer. She collapsed, shivering, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. 

“What a good girl,” Maggie whispered. She stopped the movements in her hands.. “You’re such a good girl. You were so good for me, baby.” Sliding her fingers from Alex’s pussy, she was stopped after only an inch of motion as Alex clamped her thighs around her hand.

“No,” Alex said softly. “Stay.” Maggie smiled, shifting and moving to lay behind Alex, fingers shifting back into place. Where they belonged.

Rubbing her hand down Alex’s back, she watched the sweat evaporate from her lover’s pale skin. “That was incredible.” Alex spoke softly, reverently.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Maggie responded, resting her head on her free arm. After a few more moments of silence, Alex’s body had relaxed into the bed, her breath slowing into sleep.

Nestling her face into Alex’s back, smelling Alex’s skin, Maggie let her bliss carry her into a warm, dark night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl is not mine. I did not make this fic for financial gain. Don't sue me.


End file.
